Racing
by hearteyesandbowties
Summary: "She just hadn't been the same ever since the "Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza", as the whole of New Directions had come to call it..." Rachel knows he's gay, but she just can't help it. One sided Blainchel/Raine, oneshot, complete.


**Hi there! My name is Casey, and this is my first little oneshot. (:  
><strong>**I literally pulled this idea out of a hat.  
>So, it would be great if you lovelies would review and make me smile and such.<br>I suppose that's all for now. **

**Disclaimer : I, in no way, shape, or form, own Glee. At all. What-so-ever. Seriously. **

Racing

There were a few things that Rachel Berry knew. First, drinking leads to stupid and unecessary actions. Second, Blaine Anderson was indeed, 100% gay. The fact that her stupid heart would always (and forever, she suspected) start racing whenever she was around was the third.

Maybe that was why she would always be so unusually quiet when she, Blaine, Kurt, and Mercedes would go out to the Lima Bean for coffee. She hadn't been the same ever since the "Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza", as the whole of New Directions had come to call it, and was actually kind of surprised that no one had picked up on it yet. After all, Rachel knew was that she was kind of famous amongst her peers for talking up a storm. But additonally, Rachel Berry knew was that talking when her heart was involved led to very messy things. She had learned that lesson _plenty_ of times. Rachel couldn't trust herself to speak and sound like anything other than a puddle of mush when Blaine was present. Or when Blaine would say her name in greeting. Or when Blaine would laugh at something she said when she _did _muster up the courage to speak. And _especially_ not when he would wrap her into a hug when the group decided to leave the coffee shop for the day. Rachel wasn't even sure she could trust herself to _breathe_ then.

Today was no different. Rachel gazed at Blaine over her cup of coffee as he talked and gestured animatedly about a gig that he had scored at some amusement park in a few weeks. She watched as his lips formed every syllable, a hint smile dancing across them all the while. Rachel felt her stomach knot up in the most delightful way. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling like an idiot as memories of kissing those lips suddenly flooded her brain in a continuous stream.

When she stoped and thought about it, she could see how incredibly foolish she was. They had been intoxicated when they kissed, not to mention during a game of spin the bottle. Rachel tilted her cup and felt the warmth and sweetness of her coffee flow into her, smirking ever so slightly.

It had been a really hot kiss, at least from what she could remember.

But, Blaine Anderson was gay. Gay, and seemingly interested in a certain Kurt Hummel sitting beside him. She knew she didn't have a chance in the world with him, and she had been trying to tell herself that since the day that he had come to that conclusion in the same coffee shop they were chatting in at that moment. She let her eyes fall on him again, catching him in the act of grinning widely at some snarky remark that Kurt had just made about who knows what. Rachel wanted to kick herself as she felt her entire being slowly melting at the sight. And then before she could stop herself, she sighed. Loudly. She cursed mentally as she heard the strange mix of admiration, disappointment, and unrequited feelings escape her.

Kurt raised a inquiring brow at her, and Mercedes nudged her and gave her a look that doubled as a silent interrogation. However, when Rachel didn't answer, they let it go and continued their conversation at wherever point it had been interrupted.

Blaine, on the other hand, focused his attention on her, his wide, concern-filled eyes locking on with hers, "You okay, Rach?"

Rachel nodded, unable to stop the small smile that spread at the sound of the nickname, "Yeah. Just…thinking."

He studied her for a moment, and Rachel felt her pulse racing faster and faster under his gaze. Kurt had ranted to her and Mercedes enough times to know that Blaine could be pretty clueless, and right now, Rachel was thankful for that. But Blaine had a smidgen of intuition, so he knew _something_ was going on. He seemed to accept the answer however, and something gleamed in his eyes that spoke only reassuring things. It was almost like he was telling her that if she needed to talk to anyone, he would be there to listen. Rachel beamed at the sentiment, but also at the almost cruel irony that the situation was presenting.

After all, Rachel was sure that what she had to talk about wasn't exactly something that the boy sitting across from her would want to hear.

Blaine smiled back at her, before joining the heated conversation that Kurt and Mercedes were having about the drama at McKinley and life at Dalton. Rachel half-heartedly paid attention, but kept zoning out too much to really catch anything substantial. She glanced at Blaine again as a smile was lighting up his face. Rachel looked down and bit her lip, silently urging her heartbeat to return to a slightly more normal pace.

But another thing that Rachel Berry knew was that _that_ would never happen.

At least, not while Blaine was around.


End file.
